Ms Chapman
by VausemanFanfic
Summary: A relationship between student & teacher is something that is frowned upon...and illegal. Alex Vause had a tough upbringing with a mother who's whereabouts are unknown, and a wanted criminal for a father. She's popular, funny and leads the typical life of a confident, reckless teenager. What will happen when Alex decides to play a new game with the new history teacher, Ms. Chapman?
1. Chapter 1

Life for Alex wasn't easy growing up. Her mother had met her father whilst on student trip, 18 years ago. The two of them had met and fallen in love, much to the dismay of their families. Her mother had a difficult upbringing and her father's parents weren't keen on their son falling in love with someone from such a shitty background. They had worked at the relationship, and for many years it had all gone well, but her father's parents resented the fact that Alex had been born out of wedlock, and the strain had been too much for her mother.

Her mother had left when she turned 11, one minute she was there and the next she wasn't. Vanished, almost like she had never existed. Her father on the other hand was almost never in the country. The strain of his strict parents had taken its toll, and eventually he rebelled and got involved with a group of people who weren't to be messed with. He'd joined the drug cartel when Alex was only 5 years old and although he was rarely in the house with his wife and daughter, he sent money back to them which meant that they were always well looked after. As a child, Alex was oblivious to her father's job and never understood that all of her belongings had been bought with drug money. Growing older, her father's ways were eventually brought to her attention and that's when the trouble started to happen. Her mother had grown sick of the risks that came with her father's job, and so one day while Alex was only 11 years old, she left in the middle of the night without a trace. Not long after, a warrant was put out for her father's arrest and she was taken into care at 14 years old. Her foster family were kind and caring, normal parents. They did everything they could to make sure Alex had a normal upbringing, and hoped that her birth parents wouldn't influence any of her future choices.

High School had always been something she hated and often, she would skip class and hang out somewhere else. Alex found it easy to take care of herself and when she was 16, her foster parents began full time work which meant that she was often in the house on her own until the evening.

She was in her final year of school, the year which would decide her future. She was a smart kid and her grades were higher than average when she put in the effort, but her lack of interest meant that she often skipped class, getting her into trouble.

Today was Monday morning and the first day back after Thanksgiving. Like many mornings, she weighed the pros and cons of not going to school, but there was something in the back of her mind that was telling her to attend today. Her alarm clock read 6:30 and so she dragged herself from her bed and made her way to the bathroom to take a shower. After showering, she took a look at herself in the mirror whilst brushing her teeth. She wasn't big headed, but she was attractive, and was thankful for her biological parent's genetics, even though she resented them both for leaving. She had been blessed with long, dark brown hair and thick brown eyelashes, as well as green eyes and pale, porcelain skin.

Once she was ready and dressed in a pair of black skinny jeans that were ripped at the knees, a white V-neck t-shirt and a pair of converse, she pulled on a hooded denim jacket and slung her book bag over her shoulder before texting her girlfriend good morning.

'I'm about to head to school. Do you want a ride?' Alex hit send and waited for a reply.

'Pick me up in the usual place; you know how my parents are.'

She'd been with her girlfriend, Ellie, for a little over 6 months. When they'd first met each other, Ellie was shy and didn't really talk much - the exact opposite of Alex. Alex was the type of girl that parents would typically warn their daughters away from. She was tall, confident; she smoked; skipped class and was always getting in to trouble. Ellie's parents didn't like Alex, and Alex didn't like Ellie's parents. They had argued countless times and although they couldn't stop the two from dating, they refused to have Alex anywhere near the house.

"Hey I'm off to school now, see you later." Alex shouted as she left the house.

"Okay sweetie, be careful!"

Alex had scored a job at a local bar when she was 16 and even though she wasn't legally old enough to work behind the bar, she looked older than her age which meant no one knew, other than her boss. The bar was a shit hole anyways so it wasn't like anyone would even care if they did know how old she was. But they gave her a good wage, and that was all Alex cared about. She'd scraped enough money together, along with the secret stash of money her father had given her when he was still around, and she bought herself a car. It wasn't much, but it was enough to get her around when she needed it.

She flung her bag on the back seat and started up the engine, heading for her girlfriends house. _'The usual place'_ meant a parking lot around the corner from Ellie's house. They had enough trouble accepting the fact that her daughter was dating a _'bad girl'_ , and would probably freak if they knew that Alex was driving her to school.

"Morning." Alex smiled as Ellie got into the car and put her bag onto the floor.

"Hey you." She leaned in and gave her a kiss.

They talked the whole way to school, much like every other day.

"So, how come you actually decided to come to school today? What's the occasion?"

Alex smirked. "You know, just thought I'd make an appearance you know after thanksgiving break." She laughed, and Ellie shook her head.

They walked in to school together and met up with their friends. They both shared the same 4 classes with each other, but after lunch only Alex and her friend, Nicky were in the same history class. English, Algebra, Free and Science all went by quickly and soon it was time for lunch. The group took up their usual seats in the cafeteria and began gossiping about things that'd happened while they had been off for thanksgiving.

Alex was lucky to have a close group of friends, all of whom looked out for each other. There was Alex, Nicky, Bennett, Ellie, Poussey, Lorna, Sophia and Mendez. Most had been through school with each other, but Ellie, Bennett and Poussey had met the group further along in high school. The group hadn't taken to Alex's girlfriend well in the beginning, as they knew how much her parents disliked her. However, after much persuading, the group came to and began to treat Ellie like one of their own.

"Hey, did you know we're getting a new History teacher?" Nicky spoke whilst trying to chew through his sandwich.

"No way...Mrs Harris finally left?" Alex almost jumped for joy. Mrs Harris had been their old History teacher, and it seemed that she hated every single student in the class.

Nicky nodded. "Apparently she got sick over Thanksgiving break so they got a new teacher in for us."

"Is she a sub or permanent?" Alex stood up from the table and chucked her rubbish in the bin.

"Permanent figure, they don't know how long Mrs Harris is gonna be sick for."

"Awesome. Do you know who the teacher is?"

"No idea, but I'm sure they won't be half as bad as our old one."

Alex smirked. That was true. No one could ever be as bad as Mrs Harris was.

When the bell rang, Alex gave Ellie a kiss goodbye and the group went their separate ways. The cafeteria was on the other side of the school which meant that the walk to History would have to be made quickly otherwise the two of them would be late. The large crowds of students heading off to their lessons meant that Alex and Nicky had to shove their way round.

They had gotten used to their old teacher giving them detentions for being late, and they weren't willing to take that risk again as they had no idea what their new teacher would be like. 3 minutes after the bell, they made it to their classroom. The door was already closed which meant that the new teacher assumed no one else would be arriving.

"Shit. Rock, Paper, Scissors and whoever loses has to knock and go in first."

Alex rolled her eyes. Nicky was so childish. "Save it, I'll go in first."

She straightened out her t-shirt and jacket and raised her right hand, knocking slightly on the door. A few seconds later, the door opened and they were greeted by a young blonde woman who looked like she was in her early 20's.

"You're late." She spoke, flicking her piercing blue eyes between Alex and Nicky.

"The cafeterias on the other side of the school, we tried to get here as fast as we could." Alex spoke, trying her best not to sound cocky in front of the new teacher which she had to admit, was incredibly good looking.

"Don't make this a habit." The blonde replied, raising her eyebrow slightly. She moved aside and motioned the two to come into the class.

Sitting down at her desk, Alex kept her eyes firmly on the new teacher.

"She's hot, man." She whispered to Nicky.

"No shit. You have a girlfriend remember, I'm the single one."

"Yeahh." Alex dragged out, more interested in the woman that was stood at the front of the class.

She was tall, slim and had shoulder length blonde hair. She had on a pair of black trousers that showed off her long legs, a white blouse and a black blazer. Alex couldn't deny that she was attracted to her, and if she wasn't her teacher she probably would've tried chatting her up.

"Now, as I was saying before I was interrupted." She flashed her eyes at Alex. "My name is Ms. Chapman. Your old teacher had to leave due to illness, so I'll be taking over her class. Now just because I'm young, don't assume you can have your way with me and pull the wool over my eyes."

"I'd like to have my way with her." Alex whispered in Nicky's ear as the teacher continued speaking. Nicky smirked and Ms. Chapman's eyes returned to the two of them.

"I have the schedule on my desk so I can assure you that your learning will not be affected. I assume you all have your books with you. Any questions before we begin?"

Alex stuck up her hand. "Do you have a boyfriend?"

A hum of quiet laughter spread across the classroom and Ms. Jackson folded her arms across her chest, looking unamused.

"I don't think that's any of your business..."

"Alex Vause" She butted in, realising that Ms. Jackson was waiting for her to reveal her name.

"Well then, Miss Vause, I don't think that's any of your business, do you? Now do we have any work related questions before I begin the lesson?"

Nicky elbowed Alex in the arm and she smirked. Winding up the new teacher sure was going to be a lot of fun.


	2. Chapter 2

**_First off, I just want to say that for those of you who realised the 'Ms. Jackson' mistake in the first chapter, the first copy of this story was originally going to be written as a normal fiction story before I turned it into an OITNB fanfiction. Sorry for the rookie error!_**

* * *

"Assignment folders to the front of the class on your way out. I won't begin grading them yet as the project will be ongoing for the next week or so. If you have any questions, please stay behind and talk to me."

Alex picked up her book bag and slung it onto her right shoulder. She picked up her folder off the desk and smirked a little, she'd been too busy staring at her new teacher to ever think about writing anything worthy for the assignment. So far, she had her name, the date, title of the project and a brief proposal as an introduction.

"Dude if she checks our folders you're gonna get your ass kicked, the first 2 pages were meant to be drafted today." Nicky elbowed Alex. The two of them rarely did any work, and they did even less when they were together. History was the only lesson where they were able to sit next to each other as they had been separated in their Algebra and Science classes.

They walked to the front and slid their folders onto the desk, trying to get out of the class as quickly as possible in case Ms. Chapman noticed either of them. They barely even knew her, but they both knew enough to know that if she'd seen how little work they did, they'd both be in a lot of trouble.

"Hey, wait. I want a word with you."

Alex and Nicky turned round, both praying that they weren't the one who was in trouble. Realising Ms. Chapman was staring at her, Alex pointed to herself.

"Me?"

"Yeah. Alex, wasn't it?"

Alex nodded. "Hey Nick, I'll see you in the library in a few minutes, don't wait up for me."

When everyone else had left the classroom, Ms. Chapman sorted through the pile of folders on her desk until she found Alex's, then straightened them so they were all in line. She opened the folder and pulled out the paper that was inside. Unimpressed with what she saw, she sighed and looked at Alex.

"What is this?" She questioned.

Alex stood up straight and shoved her hands in her jacket pocket. "It's the start of my assignment."

"If that's what you can call it...I asked for the first two pages to be drafted out today."

"I guess I just got side-tracked."

Ms. Chapman set the folder down and folded her arms. "You had your eyes on me for most of the lesson. Now, I know I'm a new teacher and you guys probably think you can sweet talk me, but you need to complete your assignments otherwise you won't get the grades you want." Alex realised that Ms. Chapman knew what she'd been up to, and she smirked slightly.

"Like I said, I got side-tracked."

Ms. Chapman's eyes darted towards the floor, wanting to look at anything other than the student in front of her. Alex stared for a moment and realised that her teacher was...blushing? This only further added to her ego, and gave her a confidence boost.

"I don't want this happening again. If this carry's on, you're going to fall behind, and I'm sure that neither of us wants to spend extra time after school." She lifted her head and straightened out the blouse that she was wearing. Damn, she was hot when she was being professional, Alex thought to herself.

Alex raised her eyebrow and smirked a little at the thought, extra time after school with this teacher was _exactly_ what she wanted.

"I'm sorry, it won't happen again."

As the students for her next class began to flood through the door, Ms. Chapman realised it was time to let her go. "You're free to leave now." She spoke, seemingly unable to look Alex in the eye.

Alex made her way for the door and didn't speak until she had her hand on the door handle.

"You know, maybe I wouldn't be so distracted if I didn't find you so attractive." And with that she left.

Ms. Chapman stood by the desk, taking in what Alex had just said. She'd only been teacher for 3 years, but she never expected that a student could be so forward with her. Had she heard her right? How did she have the nerve to talk to a senior member of staff like that?

She couldn't deny that this girl had pissed her off throughout the whole lesson. She'd caught her staring countless times, but she didn't seem phased by this at all. She was used to getting some attention off the boys in class and often they would stare or make crude remarks, but she'd never had this type of behaviour from a female before.

Sighing, she shook her head and welcomed her next class into the lesson.

Alex made her way to the library, Ms. Chapman still fresh on her mind. Getting to know her sure was going to be fun, but she knew that this teacher wasn't like most. She came across as a strong individual who certainly wasn't going to let an 18 year old get the better of her. But Alex knew that she could get her to crack, she was a confident young girl and giving up wasn't something that she did easily.

"You get into trouble?" Nicky shouted as Alex entered the library.

"Quiet, please!" The librarian hushed, scowling at the table of friends.

Alex got to the table and threw her bag down before replying. "Nah, but she caught me staring at her the whole lesson." She laughed.

"Dude, subtle isn't your strong point, is it?"

"You know that I like to make myself known; besides she's hot."

"And she's a teacher." Nicky sniggered. "Besides, don't think your girl would be too impressed if she found out what you were thinking."

"She won't find out though, that's the difference." Alex laughed.

"Good attitude you got there."

"Hey." Alex said defensively. "You know I wouldn't do anything like that to Ellie."

"Yeah, but that doesn't stop you from thinking about it."

Just then, Ellie appeared in the entrance and made her way over to the table that everyone was sat on. They all greeted each other and then began studying, working on whatever assignment or piece of work they had to complete. Every few minutes, Alex lifted her head and watched as her friends busied themselves with their work. Somehow, she couldn't occupy herself as much as she tried. All she could think of was Ms. Chapman.

Once the lesson was over, the group of students gathered their things and made their way to the exit. As they walked down the hall, they were about to pass Ms. Chapman's classroom when the door opened and the blonde emerged. In a quick attempt to see if she could make the blonde jealous, Alex grabbed hold of Ellie's hand protectively and held it tightly.

"You want a ride home?" Alex asked, whispering in her ear to make it look like she was saying something different.

As Ellie replied, Alex kept her eyes on the teacher as they passed each other in the hallway. The blonde was trying her best not to look, but as Alex looked over her shoulder, the blonde was staring.

As they got to her car, Alex took their bags and chucked them into the boot of her car. She dropped her girlfriend off at the same place – the street round the corner from her house and then drove home.  
Like always, the house was empty when she got home. She thought about calling Nicky and inviting her over, but she wasn't in the mood for company tonight. Instead, she dressed in a pair of shorts and a t-shirt and got into bed to watch movies.

The next morning, Alex had History 4nd period, just before lunch. She couldn't deny that she'd been looking forward to it ever since she'd gotten home last night.

"Ready to see her?" Nicky laughed as they walked down the halls.

"Shut up about it will you?" Alex shoved Nicky against the locker.

Nicky regained her footing and sped off down the hall after Alex. The two of them weren't exactly known for being model students, and instead made their name by causing trouble and making _a lot_ of noise.

They were about to enter the classroom when a teacher further down the hall shouted of them.

"You two! What do you think you're doing?"

Alex stood with her hands in her pockets, her breathing heavy as she tried to catch her breath. Neither of them could talk in fear of bursting out into laughter.

"Don't you think you should be setting an example to the younger students? I'll be keeping an eye on the two of you. You're seniors, now act like it!"

The door opened behind them and it was Ms. Chapman.

"Second day of term and you're already being watched, way to go you two." Ms. Chapmans voice rung out in Alex's ears.

"Some people just have no sense of humour." Nicky scowled.

"You're late…again. Where were you?"

"Hm, I have no excuse today." Alex spoke truthfully.

"Well, at least you're not lying. You're off the hook." She pointed at Nicky.

"But you, you're staying behind with me. I took a look at the other assignments last night and the work you did yesterday was simply not enough…you can stay behind at lunch and catch up on what you missed yesterday."

"Are you kidding?" Alex argued. It wasn't fair that a little bit of missed work and lateness was landing her a detention.  
"No, I'm not. Now inside both of you, I don't want the rest of the class being held up over your childishness."

At the end of the lesson, Alex was pissed that Ms. Chapman had been so unfair earlier. The detention wasn't the problem; it was the way she had spoken to her. It made her realise that getting on her good side, and in Alex's words 'getting into her pants' would be difficult than she first expected.

* * *

 ** _Quick chapter before I head off to work! Sorry for the shortness but promise the next one will be a better length!_**


	3. Chapter 3

"So, I'll ask you again. Do you care to explain why you were late?" Ms. Chapman asked as Alex walked through the classroom door.

It was the end of the day and Alex had been asked to stay behind for 2 hours to complete her detention.

"Good afternoon to you too." Alex scoffed, walking over to the front desk and chucking her bag down onto the floor. She took off her leather jacket revealing a loose fitting, dark grey V-neck t shirt and sat on the table top.

Ms. Chapman stared at the raven haired girl in front of her. Her forwardness and confidence irritated her a little bit, but it was also something she liked. She caught herself staring at the girl's arms and noticed a tattoo on her right bicep peeking out from underneath her sleeve.

"I already said, I don't have an excuse. You wouldn't want me to lie to you would you, Ms. Chapman?" She leaned back slightly and kept herself propped up with her arms.

"Well, I admire your honesty." She sighed. "You can get on with your assignment, or you can help me clear out some stuff…hey are you even listening to me?" She watched as Alex pulled out her phone and began to type.

"I was supposed to be giving my girlfriend a lift home and I forgot to tell her I couldn't make it." She replied, quickly shoving the phone back into the front pocket of her jeans.

"Ah, so that's the girl I saw you with the other day." Ms. Chapman replied, her tone a little more defensive than she would've liked.

Alex smirked. There was a hint of jealously in her teachers voice, and she knew that seeing her with Ellie had bothered her at least a little bit.

"Yeah." Alex replied, taking full advantage of the situation. "Her names Ellie."

"I see…that's cute." She stumbled over her words a little and mentally kicked herself. Pull yourself together, she thought to herself. You can't get jealous over a student relationship.

"Anyways, have you decided what you're going to do? You're here for 2 hours."

' _I'd like to be doing you for 2 hours.'_ Alex thought to herself. "If I help you clean up do I get out of doing my assignment today?"

"Okay deal, but you have to it tomorrow."

Ms. Chapman led Alex to the store cupboard and Alex's eyes widened at the amount of junk that was in there.

"Holy shit." Alex cussed.

"Alex! Language please, I don't want to have to right you up again. I want you to help me sort all of these books and papers into different groups. Freshman's on the left all the way to Senior's on the right. That's not too difficult for you…right?" Ms. Chapman folded her arms, watching Alex yawn as she started talking. There was _no way_ she was listening.

"Sure…Freshman on the right and Senior on the left."

"Alex, that's not what I…"

"I'm kidding, Ms. Freshman's on the left and Senior's on the right. I got it."

They worked in silence for the best part of 30 minutes, neither of them daring to talk to one another. Alex watched Ms. Chapman occasionally as she stretched for the higher shelves, her shirt riding up just enough to expose her toned stomach.

"You need some help there?" Alex asked, watching her teacher struggle for another box.

"Would you mind? You're taller than me and I just can't seem to reach."

Most of the time, Alex hated being so fucking tall. She was always towering over most of her friends and she only ever felt normal when she was around her guy friends, as she tended to blend in a little more with her height.

"I guess my height comes in handy sometimes." She laughed. "I feel like a giant."

Ms. Chapman laughed. "Are you kidding?! There's nothing wrong with being a little bit taller than the rest, plus you have great legs."

Did she really just fucking say that out loud?! How could she have been so stupid?

"Wow, that sounded a little inappropriate. I'm sorry, I didn't mean.."

"Relax." Alex smiled smugly. "Don't worry about it."

Ms. Chapman smiled shyly. She couldn't believe she'd actually just said that out loud.  
Alex picked up a box of papers and took them out of the store cupboard, emptying the box on the floor before she began to sort them out into their relevant piles. She sorted through each set of papers, carelessly chucking onto the pile in which they belonged. She'd have time to neaten them up later.

"Take 5, you've done a good job so far." Ms. Chapman came out of the store room and sat down on the edge of her desk. Alex sat cross-legged on the floor and she felt like a child as she looked up at the teacher in front of her.

"What's your first name?" She questioned, studying the blonde's face.

"Piper…my name's Piper." She replied, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

Alex smiled. "Nice name, I like it."

"Thank you, I like yours too." Piper turned her head away and scrunched up her face. That was probably one of the lamest things she'd ever said. Getting nervous in front of a student was something that certainly shouldn't be happening. She was a professional, not a silly little school girl.

"So how'd you like it here?" Alex got up from the floor and slid onto one of the desks, resting her feet on one of the chairs in front of her.

"It seems like a nice place from what I've seen so far. I can't say that I'm enjoying my freshman classes all too much, but you know, you win some and you lose some. What about you, Alex?"

Alex laughed at the question. She hated this place and if it wasn't compulsory, she wouldn't be here. "I don't really have much choice, do I? The only thing keeping me going is graduation next year, and then I'll be gone."

"Do you have any plans after graduation?"

Alex shrugged. She had plans, of course she did. But she wasn't about to confess to her teacher what job she'd got herself into. "I guess I'll find something, I know a bunch of people who can help me out if I get stuck for something."

"You're awfully mysterious aren't you?" Ms. Chapman chuckled, oblivious to just how mysterious Alex _actually_ was.

She shrugged once more. "I like to keep myself to myself, sometimes its better that way."

Piper looked up at the clock on the wall. The two of them had been here for a little over an hour but now that Piper had stopped working, she couldn't bring herself to begin again.

"How about we call it a day? I'll let you out early on the condition that you take your assignment home and do some work for me."

"Fine, fine." Alex groaned.

"Hey, you take it home tonight and you have no assignment for the weekend. Judging by your character, I assume staying home all weekend isn't something you enjoy?"

Alex smirked. "Good Judgement, Chapman."

"Hey, it's MISS Chapman to you." Piper said, a slight smile on her face.

"Okay, but can't I call you Piper instead?"

"Outside of school, yes."

"Deal."

Piper watched as Alex picked up her bag from the floor and flung it over her shoulder. She had her leather jacket in her left hand and her phone in the right. Her hair hung down over her face and she noticed dark circles under her eyes, barely noticeable but still there.

"Do you need a ride home? I just need to grab my stuff and then I'm leaving." Piper remembered Alex mentioning giving her girlfriend a lift home, but she asked anyways in home that the girl would say yes.

"No, I've got my own car outside. Thanks for the offer though."

After Piper collected her things, the two of them walked out of the school and towards the carpark. The short walk from the classroom to the carpark was spent in silence, something that the two of them seemed to be very good at.

"Well, this is me. Thanks for staying behind to help me sort out some work; the store room had been left in an awful state."

"Yeah well, our last History teacher was like a wild animal. Honestly, I think she lived in there."

Piper laughed. "You're only saying that because you didn't like her."

"That is very true. How'd you know that?"

"Mrs Harris told me a lot about you, actually. I spoke to her just after I got the job."

"Oh." Alex said, nodding her head. "So I suppose she told you about how much of a delinquent I am and that I'm probably going to fail the class?"

"Something like that." Piper smiled.

"Ahh, good old Mrs Harris. Anyways, I guess I'll see you in class tomorrow."

The two of them said goodbye and Alex walked the rest of the way to her car. When she got there, she put her bag and her jacket onto the back seat and then got into the driver's side of the car. She started up the engine and put on her seatbelt. For a few seconds, she sat with her hands on the wheel, staring out of the windscreen. This woman was really beginning to get to her, and she wasn't enjoying it. Usually, she would've had a girl like this in her bed by now, but Ms. Chapman was…different.

She pulled out of the parking space and followed Piper's car out of the parking lot and down the road to the traffic lights. At the crossroads, Alex watched Piper's car turn right as she carried on straight down the road. She felt a twinge in her heart as the two of them parted ways, and something inside of her wished that Piper was going home with her.


	4. Chapter 4

"Alex, do you have any intention of _ever_ making a start to your assignment?" Piper had kept Alex behind yet again as she had failed to make a good enough effort of her assignment. The rest of the class were doing well, but it seemed that Alex was unable to concentrate well enough to get her work done.

"I made a start, it's just difficult!" Alex replied. She was sat at the front desk, her right let crossed over her left as she slouched slightly on her chair.

"Do not start with those excuses. The assignment isn't even hard, and I'm sure the fact that Nicky hasn't completed it either has nothing to do with you two sitting together." She replied sarcastically.

Alex was supposed to have the first part of the assignment finished by the end of last period, but of course, she hadn't completed it. It wasn't that she found the work difficult, she was just extremely lazy and sitting with Nicky didn't help the situation.

"I get distracted easily, I just need some help. I don't even know who Alfred the Great is." She took off her glasses and pushed them up onto the top of her head, freeing her raven hair from her face.

Ms. Chapman sighed and folded her arms across her chest, Alex's assignment in her left hand. "Did you read the notes I gave you? Or any of the websites I told you to look at?"

Alex looked around the room. "yeah, of course I did." Lies.

Piper chucked the assignment down on the desk that Alex was sat behind and rubbed her forehead. She moved over to desk and picked up her jacket and her satchel.

"Get your things and follow me, we're going to the library." She called out as she made her way to the door, not bothering to wait for Alex who was still sat in her chair.

"Dominant…I like it." Alex piped up, grabbing her bag from the floor.

Piper glanced around quickly and glared at Alex. There was a hint of redness in her cheeks, but her eyes told Alex that she was trying to hide how much the comment had affected her.

Alex followed Piper down the halls to the school library. As most of the students had already left, it was fairly quiet and free of people. The two of them sat down at a desk that was fairly secluded, hidden behind the book cases at the back of the big library hall. Some students were sat up front but they had chosen a table at the back so that neither of them would be distracted. Before Alex could speak, Ms. Chapman had disappeared behind one of the book cases labelled ' _ **HISTORY**_ '.

As Alex followed Piper through the various aisles in the library, the blonde eventually came across the book that she was looking for.

"Here." She turned around and shoved the book towards Alex. "We can look through this, it has some information you can include in your assignment."

Taking the book out of Piper's hands, they made their way back to the table and sat down. The book was thick and looked to be very old. The pages were stained slightly and it had that typical 'old book' smell.

"I love the smell of old books." Alex chirped, flicking through the pages quickly.

"Me too. Hey, do you know why that happens?"

"Funny enough, I don't." Alex laughed. Why would anyone know the answer to that?

"'The typical 'Old book smell' is generated by the breakdown of cellulose and lignin in paper, which produces organic compounds. It's chemical degradation."

Alex raised her eyebrow, a confused look on her face. "I don't understand anything of what you just said, but you sounded hot when you said all of those confusing words."

Piper laughed nervously and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. "I love finding out pieces of useless information, it makes me happy knowing random things, makes me feel smart."

"I'm sure there's a lot of other useless things that you could tell me." Alex smirked.

"Yes, I could. But right now, I'm going to teach you about Alfred the Great."

As they began to read through the book, Alex moved her chair closer to Piper so that she could see properly. This was the first time she'd been so close to the blonde and she could smell the sweet scent of her perfume that lingered on her clothes. She jumped slightly when Piper's arm brushed over hers as she turned the pages of the book.

When Piper spoke, Alex watched her from the corner of her eye. She watched as the blonde woman's mouth moved as she spoke, and the way her eyelashes fluttered when she blinked.

"Now." Piper spoke, awakening Alex from her daydream. Alex refocused her eyes and sat up straight in her chair.

"Jesus Alex, focus!" Piper was beginning to think that Alex was never going to learn anything. Her frequent zoning out was something that Alex's old teacher, Miss Harris had warned Piper about, but she never believed that it would be this bad. "Why is it so hard for you to listen? I need you to listen, Alex."

"I'm sorry, I'm listening now I swear."

Piper rolled her eyes and carried on speaking.

"As I was saying. Alfred the Great was the King of Wessex which is in the South West of England between 23 April 871 and 26 October 899. He is one of only two English monarchs to be given the epithet "the Great", which is pretty impressive and quite a big deal. He successfully defended his kingdom against the Viking attempt at conquest, and he ended up being the dominant ruler in England by the time he died."

"Sounds like a baddass." Alex interrupted.

Piper laughed. "Exactly."

"He fought the Vikings, and then made peace so that English and Vikings settled down to live together. He encouraged people to learn and he tried to govern well and fairly. Now, I want you to take this home with you and read through it which will help with your assignment. Can you _promise_ me you can do that, Alex?"

"Anything for you Piper."

"It's Ms. Chapman to you."

"You said I could call you Piper."

"Correction." Piper replied, pointing at Alex. "I told you that you could use my first name outside of school. I believe we're still on school premises right now."

"Are you trying to engage in activity with me outside of school Miss Chapman?" Alex smirked.

Piper blushed. "Th..that's not what I meant." She stuttered.

Alex laughed and shook her head slightly. "Relax, I'm only pulling your leg."

Piper shoved Alex on the shoulder gently; aware she was teetering dangerously close to the edge of teacher/student boundaries. "Does this mean I can trust you to go home and study, or do I have to babysit you in the school library?"

"I got it Miss, I can do it at home."

The two of them picked up their belongings and headed out of the library. They walked side by side in silence until they were out of the school building and were making their way to the carpark.

"I'm gonna head off this way so I'll see you 2nd period on Monday morning." Alex spoke up, shoving her hands into her pockets as the cold nipped at her fingers.

"Aren't you driving home today?" Piper questioned, pointing towards the carpark where the two of them had said their goodbyes the previous day.

"Nah, me and Nichols take it in turn to drive. She left already so I'm just going to walk home. Besides, people would talk if they knew you had a student in your car." A white mist swirled at the entrance of Alex's mouth as her hot breath mixed with the cold winter air.

"Alex are you kidding? It's freezing out here." Piper spoke with knitted brows. "Let me drive you home. And as for people talking, you're 18 and I'm simply being nice."

"I can walk I hones.."

"Rule number 1. Don't ever backchat to a teacher, it gets you into trouble. Now, get in the car and I'll drive you home."

Alex obeyed and walked the short distance to Piper's car, getting into the passenger side. She could tell that Piper was a quiet sort of person, but she couldn't deny that she was getting a kick out of the authoritative figure in her.  
As they exited the carpark, Piper turned on the radio and The Weeknd's ' _Earned It'_ came through the speakers.

"Hey I love this song." Alex smiled.

"It's a good song. I first heard it at the premier of 50 Shades of Grey with some friends."

Alex was fully focused on the blonde now, watching as her hands gripped the wheel of the car as they travelled along the road.

"Piper…I didn't take you for one who was into that type of thing." She smirked.

Piper sighed. "Oh please, get your mind out of the gutter. Is that the only thing you teenagers think about these days?! My friend Polly recently had a baby and she wanted a girl's night off from the babysitting and her annoying ass boyfriend, so we went to the cinema. It was a pretty boring movie if you ask me."

"Yeah not interested in it myself, I'm more of a lesbian movie kinda gal."

Piper chuckled and shook her head. This girl wasn't afraid of saying anything, and that both excited and scared her. As she drove, Alex gave her directions that would lead them both to her house. Eventually, she turned a corner and soon saw a house at the end of the street that had the car Alex had been driving yesterday parked outside. The area was a fairly nice place and wasn't actually all that far from her own home.

"Looks like a nice house you got there." Piper spoke as she pulled up behind Alex's car.

"Yeah it's pretty neat. Sometimes I feel as though I have it all to myself as my parents are always at work." She laughed. "Anyways, thanks for the ride. Mrs Harris would've made me walk and left me to fucking freeze to death."

"You really need to watch your mouth around teachers, things like that get you into trouble." Piper laughed as Alex picked up her rucksack from the floor between her feet.

"So, what do History teachers do on a Friday night then, Piper?"

"Well." Piper replied, making herself comfortable in her seat. "We go home and we grade work, and then we worry about certain students who don't do their work."

"Touché." Alex spoke, defeated in the conversation. "You know, I could really do with some after school tutoring and…oh would you look at that, I have a free house."

Piper rolled her eyes. "Never going to happen Alex. Now get out of my car before I have to walk you to the door and set out your books on the table so I know you're going to study."

"Fine. I'm leaving." She popped open the door and stepped out into the cold. Before she left, she stuck her head back in the car. "Cya on Monday, Pipes." And with that she closed the door.

As Alex made her way into the house, all Piper could do was laugh and shake her head. This girl really was something else.


	5. Chapter 5

Saturday morning came around quickly, and Alex was already desperate to get out of the house and do something. Surprisingly, her Friday night had been spent working on her assignment, and she realised that it was a lot easier to do when she was alone. And the fact that Miss Chapman was her teacher seemed to push her to want to do well in that particular class.

"Hey Alex, me and your Dad had a discussion and we decided that it might be a good idea to go away for Christmas." Her foster mom called as Alex made her way into the kitchen for breakfast.

"Oh yeah?" Alex asked, sitting herself down at the table. "Where to?"

"We were thinking about a trip to Hawaii. Your father and I don't get much time off work so we thought that now would be a good time to go."

Alex carelessly poured the cereal into a bowl, followed by the milk that splashed onto the kitchen table slightly. Her mom watched as she dug her spoon into her cereal and began eating, barely paying any attention to her parents talking.

"Aren't you going to say anything, Alex?" Her father interrupted.

"Am I invited on this holiday?" She asked, her attention still fully on the food in front of her.

"Well…we thought that maybe you wouldn't want to." Her father looked at her mom for reassurance.

"Now that you're 18, we thought that you would want your freedom and a bit of space." Her mother added quickly.

Alex stayed quiet. She knew this was her mom's way of letting her know that she wasn't wanted on the holiday. They'd never been on a family holiday other than to the lake house during the summer months. Although this was her foster family and they had obviously fought to have her, Alex had never been able to shake the feeling that she was never properly wanted in this family and that her parents hadn't fully understood the amount of responsibility that it would take.

After moping around in her bedroom all day, Alex decided that she needed to get out of the house as she feared she may go crazy if she was to stay there for a second longer.

"Hey Nick, what do you say we go out tonight? I'm not working this weekend and I don't fancy staying in this house much longer."

"Sure thing dude, where do you wanna go?" Nicky chirped from the other end of the phone.

Alex stretched out on her bed and thought for a minute. "Well, we could go to my workplace." She said, dragging out her words in hope of Nicky agreeing with her. "At least we're guaranteed a drink there."

Neither of the girls were old enough to legally drink, which meant that neither of them had ID to get them into any of the clubs in the city.

"I guess, is your girlfriend coming with us?" Alex could hear the sarcasm in Nicky's voice. She liked Ellie and they got on well, but she hated drinking with her.

"Nah, just me and you."

"Good, she gets whiny when you give her a drink, she'd like a fucking puppy dog."

Alex couldn't help but laugh. "Hey, that's my other half you're talking about."

"Oh please, don't give me that shit." Nicky replied sarcastically.

Alex laughed again. She cared for Ellie, but she knew she could be more than a handful when she'd had a few drinks.

"Great, I just showered so I'll get dressed and call on you around 8? That gives you an hour to get ready."

"No problem Vause, See you soon."

The pair ended their phone call and both began to get ready. After Alex had spent 20 minutes or so drying and straightening her hair, she went to the wardrobe and picked out her outfit. She wasn't one for getting dressed up for a night out, and she certainly wasn't the type who would wear a dress. Like usual, she settled for a pair of black skinny jeans, a dark grey v-neck t-shirt, some black Dr Martens and a navy blue bomber jacket. The finishing touches came once she had applied some mascara and her signature eye liner.

Once she was ready to go, she grabbed her phone, car keys, lighter and a packet of cigarettes from her desk and headed downstairs to say goodbye to her parents. It was now 7:35pm, which gave her 25 minutes to make the 15 minute journey from her home in Williamsburg to Nicky's apartment building in Clinton Hill. The traffic was kept at a minimum, something that was unusual for the Brooklyn neighbourhood on a Saturday night.

When she arrived, Nicky was outside on the apartment stairs waiting for Alex.

"Yo Vause, you're early!" Nicky shouted as she jogged down the stairs and got into the front passenger side of the car.

"I missed my buddy, and besides, the earlier we get out the more time we have to pull some hot chicks tonight." Alex winked at her flame headed friend.

Nicky pretended to look hurt as Alex drove on. "So that's why you brought me out? Just so you could get my help with picking up some chicks? I'm disappointed Vause."

The bar the two were headed to was The Sparrow Tavern in Queens, where Alex worked. They knew they were guaranteed alcohol there without the worry of being asked for any ID.

* * *

4 hours at least 10 vodka's and shots later, Alex and Nicky were stood leaning against the bar, wondering who was holding who up.

"Hey, so today when I went for breakfast, my mom suggests that the family has a holiday away for Christmas this year, only, guess who they didn't invite." Alex slurred slightly before knocking back a shot of vodka and slamming the shot glass down on the wooden bar.

"No fucking way?! They expect you to spend Christmas alone?"

Alex nodded. "It's like they can't fucking wait to get rid of me."

"You know." Nicky spoke in between mouthfuls of alcohol. "I'd offer you to come and stay over at my place for Christmas, but I don't know if that's a good idea."

The two of them laughed simultaneously. They had both spend multiple weekends together at Nicky's apartment and it had always ended up with them being high and too drunk to walk.

"Nah I'll have the house to myself. Which means I can invite anyone back whenever I want to."

Nicky raised her eyebrow and pointed towards the table by the door. "You never know, maybe you could get blondie over there to spend the night with you."

Alex looked over to where Nicky was pointing and spat out what was left of her shot across the bar. Sat in the booth closest to the door was none other than her History teacher, Miss Piper Chapman. She was sat with another woman that had brown hair and Alex was finding it hard not to stare. Luckily, Alex and Nicky were stood on the corner of the bar furthest from the door, and the dark, dingy lighting meant that it would be difficult for Piper to spot her.

"Nick, that's Pip...Miss Chapman." She stuttered, hoping that Nicky hadn't heard her almost call her history teacher by her first name.

"First name terms already huh, Vause." Nicky smirked. "What did you do? Fuck her in the store cupboard while you were behind in detention?"

Nicky's crude humour earned her a forceful punch on her right shoulder as the two of them leaned on the bar, whilst Alex continued to watch her teacher cautiously, hoping that she wouldn't come to the bar and find the two of them drinking.

"Fuck off will you Nick, that's never going to happen."

Just like she had been expecting, the blonde got up from the table and made her way to the bar. As much as Alex tried to divert her eyes, she couldn't help but steal several glances at the woman as she got closer to the pair of them. She was wearing a navy blue vest top that was paired with a black blazer and a pair of white skinny pants that clung to her in all of the right places. Her hair was curled slightly and hung messily in front of her face, making it hard for Alex not to stare. As she approached the bar, she stood only a few feet away, leaning on the wooden frame as she waited for the bartender to take her order. Their meeting was now inevitable and it wasn't long before the blonde spotted her two drunken students propped up in the corner. She peered for a moment before realising who they both were.

"Nicky?...Alex?" She asked, squinting her eyes slightly as the lighting was so dim.

Nicky pointed at the blonde in a drunken manor whilst Alex stayed leaning on the bar. "Miss Chapman." Nicky sung.

"What are you two doing here? You aren't old enough to drink...have you been drinking?" Her eyes darted between Alex and Nicky.

Nicky held up her hands and smirked. "You got me, Chapman. We're guilty."

Alex kicked Nicky sharply in hope that she could shut her up before she began to get rowdy.

"I'll be back in a sec." Alex excused herself quickly, pulling her cigarette packet from her pocket as she made herself towards the exit.

Outside, she stuck a cigarette in her mouth, lit it and began to smoke. As she blew the smoke out from between her lips, she realised that her heart was beating 10 times faster than what it normally would. It wasn't like her to get nervous, but the second she had saw Piper it was like she had forgotten how to breathe. The nerves mixed with the alcohol were too much for her to handle and she realised that she needed to excuse herself from the situation before she said or did something incredibly stupid. The sounds of the door opening and closing several times behind her rung faintly in her ears as she continued inhaling and exhaling the cigarette smoke.

"Bad habit you got there." A familiar voice spoke from behind her.

Alex turned around and was met by the sight of the blonde stood close. She laughed and flicked the ash onto the floor with her thumb.

"We're all gonna die at some point anyways, right." She replied.

"Wow, grim." Piper tilted her head to the side a little. "Do you drink here often? How did you even get in here?"

Alex cleared her throat. "Now, the real question is why a pretty girl like you is even drinking in a shitty place like this." She spoke confidently, returning to her normal self slowly as her nerves began to subside.

Watching Piper's facial expressions, she laughed and took another drag of her cigarette as she shook her head. "Yes I do drink here often, and I actually work here so the owner doesn't really give a shit what I do. But seriously, why are you here?"

"Polly, my friend. Her boyfriend was supposed to be meeting us here but he hasn't turned up. How much have you had to drink?!" She replied, noticing that Alex was swaying from side to side and looked as though she was struggling to stand up.

"Oh you know, 1 or 2." Alex laughed.

Piper shook her head. "You really don't do anything that you're supposed to, do you?"

"Would I be as exciting if I stuck to the rules?" She smirked, cocking her eyebrow slightly.

Piper felt her heart race for a second or two as she watched the tall brunette. She was cocky, and maybe even more so when she'd been drinking, but Piper couldn't help desperately wanting to know more about her.

"I think it's time you went home, don't you?" Piper cleared her throat, regaining her composure.

Alex threw her cigarette down on the ground and stood on it. She thought about ignoring Piper and going back inside, but the mischief inside of her wouldn't let it lie. "Why, Miss Chapman, are you offering to take me home?" She whispered as she made her way back into the bar, brushing her shoulder against the blonde's.


End file.
